This invention relates to a clutch driven plate assembly similar to the conventional 10", 5 damper spring assembly having a splined hub adapted to receive and engage a driven shaft, such as for a vehicle transmission.
The conventional clutch driven plate assembly, due to the dampening action of the springs between the driven plate, spring retainer plate and an intermediate flange connected to a hub removes neutral rattle some of the time in most vehicles, once they are properly tuned, but not all the time. In the worst case, the conventional plate assemblies, only reduce neutral rattle to a commercial level. With a conventional clutch driven plate assembly, the dampening action achieved by the use of the conventional springs between the respective plates and flange are insufficient to overcome gear rattle and to absorb driveline clunk sound and shock.